


Свое имя

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: «Кэналлийскую скалу» спроектировал Окделл, а построила на свои деньги Кэналлоа
Relationships: Roque Alva/Egmont Oakdell, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Свое имя

Егерь был темно-синим с черным, но отделка корпуса по верху шла багряной строчкой, в цветах Окделлов. Это было даже красиво — темно-синий, багряный и объединяющий их черный. Дик постоял минуту, уткнувшись лбом в холодный металл: до того, как собственный напарник, сумасшедший Рокэ Алва, убил его отца, их егерь был самым страшным бойцом, сравниться с ним было не под силу даже трехрогой «Погоне» Савиньяков. Отец был не только горд своей работой, он был счастлив, — маленький Ричард хорошо запомнил его открытое красивое лицо, светящееся нежностью, когда он рассказывал о егерях, чертежах и механизмах. Мать говорила: «Твой отец — воин, счастье ему приносят победы», а потом подолгу сидела в комнате одна без света, и даже Эдит и Дейдри не решались заходить к ней.

— Мой отец был воином, — прошептал Дик, ласково касаясь на прощание прохладной обшивки.

Этот день должен был стать последним: в наскоро созданном пилотском училище, где оказывались и наполовину свихнувшиеся, полуослепшие от боли «половинки», потерявшие вторых пилотов, и совсем молодые мальчишки, проявившие хотя бы минимальные способности к эмпатии, и зрелые бойцы, там и не вступившие ни с кем в ментальную связь, Ричарду Окделлу не нашлось места. Его чертежи и проекты никуда не годились, его разум не входил в полноценный контакт ни с кем, и на тренировочной площадке на него все чаще смотрели со злым недоумением — живет в тепле, устроен, ест здешний хлеб и ни о чем не думает!

Были те, кто защищал его и говорил о выдающихся способностях отца, но все чаще в ответ звучало: «Он совсем не как отец». Ричард молча терпел, сжимаясь от этих упреков и до кровавых мозолей на пальцах делал свои чертежи — ни один из его проектов не пошел в серийную разработку. Значит, его место за пределами Лаик — на постройке стены или далеко в тылу, на фабриках, где выплавляют металл для егерей, он ведь учился и сможет предложит что-нибудь, новый экономичный состав для сверхпрочного сплава, и тогда его заметят и…

— Эгмонт!

Ричард обернулся.

Этого человека знали все Золотые Земли. Бесстрашный воин, отчаянный пилот, победитель всех битв, в которые вступал. Сумасшедший убийца, не понесший никакого наказания за смерть напарника, пьяница, не отрывающийся от бутылки, все еще неплохой стратег — но уже навсегда не пилот, Рокэ Алва смотрел на него со смесью радости, боли и ужаса.

— Я… — начал Ричард, — я…

— Вижу, — коротко бросил Алва, зажмурился, быстрым жестом провел по глазам от переносицы к вискам и ушел, так быстро, что в коридоре у егерей поднялся ветер.

Нужно было что-то сказать… сделать… догнать Ворона, бросить ему в лицо слова о презрении и ненависти? Не так уж он и сам счастлив, убийца, навсегда оставшийся один. Он больше не знает ни того счастья битвы и победы, о которых говорил отец, ни спокойной радости дружбы, ничего, ничего у него не осталось. А у Ричарда не осталось даже близости к этим огромным, внушающим надежду железным машинам, управляемым живым разумом — его время здесь истекало, нужно было идти к себе собирать вещи.

Взвыла сирена. Забегали люди, пилоты — нынешние и бывшие, бросились в главный зал. Увлекаемый толпой, Ричард по инерции пошел с ними, стараясь не мешать и держаться у стены. В центре зала громко спорили, почти крича друг на друга, старик Рудольф Ноймаринен, командовавший обороной, и Рокэ Алва.

— Они погибнут, если им не помочь немедленно, — выкрикнул Алва, красивое бледное лицо исказила бессильная ярость. — Вы недолюбливаете Савиньяка, но другого такого стратега у вас нет, и вы не можете позволить себе потерять их обоих! Отправьте «Волка»!

— Я готов, отец, сэр! — Эрвин Ноймаринен, высокий улыбчивый парень, который так нравился Ричарду, протиснулся вперед и встал рядом с Алвой. — Я могу идти!

Старый волк выпрямился, с усилием заведя руки за спину.

— Я неоднократно говорил Лионелю о том, что ему не следует увлекаться. Эмиль мог сдержать брата, но не стал. Сейчас ты предлагаешь мне рискнуть вторым егерем и потерять сразу и «Погоню» и «Волка»? Эрвин и Альберт с ночного патруля, это немыслимый риск. Нет, мой ответ — нет!

— Отец!

— Пилот Ноймаринен! Выполнять полученные ранее распоряжения.

— Есть, — тихо ответил Эрвин, плечи его поникли.

— Вы не смеете, — начал Алва каким-то странным чужим голосом, потом его вид вдруг стал отсутствующим, словно разумом он был далеко от зала и всего, происходящего в нем. Он обернулся, выискивая кого-то взглядом в толпе, напряженно вглядываясь в лица…

— Эгмонт! — выкрикнул он. — Ну же! Вы намерены стоять и смотреть?

Поднявшийся в огромном зале ропот был так громок, что эхом отразился от потолка, прогулялся под ногами егерей.

— Безумие, Алва! Не смейте, — гневно выкрикнул Рудольф. — Это мальчишка, это не Эгмонт Окделл, это его сын, и он ни на что не годен, его разум ни с кем не совместим…

— Как и у его отца, — зло и весело ответил Алва. — До меня. Не правда ли? С дороги, Старый волк!

— Я не позволю, — тихо и угрожающе сказал Рудольф. — Я люблю тебя, мальчик, но ты пьешь, давно не помнишь ни себя, ни на каком ты свете. А у этого юноши нет ни способностей, ни подготовки, у него просто сгорит мозг, он ничем не сможет тебе помочь, да и каким егерем ты мог бы…

— Тем же, что и всегда. — Алва расхохотался, люди шарахались от него, кто-то неуверенно попытался придержать его за руку. — «Кэналлийскую скалу» спроектировал Окделл, а построила на свои деньги Кэналлоа, здесь есть кто-то, кто посмеет не подпустить меня к ней? Ну где же… юноша?

Ричард вскинул голову и неуверенно встретился со смеющимся синим взглядом. А вдруг Алва прав, и его разум действительно может открыться только… ну… ему?

— Мои близкие друзья в большой опасности, — жестко сказал Алва. — Я прошу вас, в память… я прошу вас помочь мне.

— Алва, вы все здесь разнесете! Парень не тренирован, он ничего не умеет! — выкрикнул кто-то.

— Достаточно того, что все умею я, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Алва. Смотрел он только на Ричарда. — Одолжите мне свой мозг для расчетов, Окделл, это получается у вас, как ни у кого другого. Ну же?

Ричард выдохнул и несмело шагнул вперед.

Восторг и страх, боль и тяжесть от непривычной, давно уже не достающегося ему даже на тренировках костюма пилота, все смешалось в тугой горячий ком, застрявший в груди. К «Скале» подходил еще отцовский костюм, с вепрем на груди, и Ричард почувствовал возмущение и гнев — почему ему не давали его раньше, никогда не пытались опробовать его способности здесь, в отцовском егере, он же принадлежал и Окделлам тоже, но об этом почему-то все предпочли промолчать.

— Забудьте все, чему вас учили, — синие глаза блеснули под черным шлемом. — Ни о чем не думайте. Скользните в дрифт, как в сон, со мной вам это будет просто. И ни о чем не думайте, я все сделаю сам. Имя? Имя, Окделл, ну!

Ричард замешкался, пропустил момент, дрифт начался неожиданно и резко, привычной уже болью, он еще успел испугаться, что, как и обычно, окажется негоден, и его выбросит из чужого сознания сейчас, когда на карту поставлено так много…

Отец засмеялся, поднимая голову от бумаг, протянул руки навстречу, Ричард бросился к нему и понял, что рады здесь вновь не ему — Алва, намного моложе, не такой бледный и худой, обнимал за плечи его отца, смеялся, глядя ему в лицо, говорил что-то, размахивая руками. Отец поглаживал короткую светлую бородку, этот жест Ричард еще помнил, и улыбался Алве, улыбался так, как никогда и никому больше. Время свернулось в тугую спираль, полетели дымом чужие воспоминания: смеющийся отец, кричащая, с некрасивыми красными пятнами на щеках мать, какой-то мальчишка с растрепанными светлыми волосами — он сам! Маленькая Айрис, чертежи, чертежи, чертежи, смех, ощущение тепла и счастья, тренировочный зал, любящий, глубокий синий взгляд, поцелуй и что-то горячее, запретное, что-то, чему нет названия…

— Оставайтесь со мной! — настойчивый голос пробил пелену воспоминаний. — Оставайтесь со мной, Окделл.

«Он даже не понимает, что это я, — подумал Ричард, — он сумасшедший. Все, потерявшие второго пилота, сходят с ума, никто этого не пережил. И он хочет драться… Он погибнет, и я — вместе с ним, а матушка…»

Пелена воспоминаний затянула его молочно-белым вихрем, сражения, победы, снова победы, сражения и тот самый бой — Дик узнал его сразу, столько раз он пересматривал его в симуляторе — «Серебряная волна» Приддов опоздала, и сделать ничего было нельзя, ничего, сколько раз ни пересматривай старые записи, чего только ни планируй, отец погиб, а Алва сошел с ума, Алва, убивший своего напарника после проигранного боя…

В стерильной и тихой палате негромко пикала система жизнеобеспечения.

— Я не хочу возвращаться в Надор.

— Я вытащил тебя не для того, чтобы потерять. Мне это тоже дорогого стоило.

— Я не хочу. Я знаю, что такое поврежденный позвоночник — дни и ночи в кресле, ничем неутолимые боли, вначале сочувствие и попытки помочь, потом отчаяние, равнодушие, брезгливость и обуза в доме. У меня не останется ничего. Даже моих чертежей, а ведь я не воин, я инженер…

— Ты — воин!

— Нет. Это ты — воин, мой мозг пригоден для расчетов битвы в дрифте с твоим и только для расчетов — без твоего. Она не позволит мне. Я тихо сгнию среди своих холодных скал с ней, с этой женщиной — без неба, без битвы, без тебя. Как я останусь без тебя?

— Я приеду…

— Никуда ты не приедешь, она никого не подпустит ко мне, теперь я стану ее собственностью, запертой в сундук с молью — собственный искалеченный и осиянный былой славой пилот, муж Мирабеллы Окделл. Я прошу тебя.

— Нет.

— Я умоляю тебя, ради всего, в чем ты мне клялся, ты должен…

— Нет. Нет!

— Нет! — закричал Ричард, забившись в поддерживающих его механизмах, — нет! Нет, нет, нет!

Искаженное лицо Алвы мелькнуло перед ним, на красивых губах выступила пена, левый глаз горел синим огнем, правый, пустой и черный, был залит кровью, значит, не выдержали сосуды, значит, я больше не принимаю на себя часть его нагрузки…

Он скользнул в мир, где Алва еще смотрел на солнце обоими здоровыми глазами, и где смеялся, глядя на него, отец — человек, которого он любил и ждал, и который не захотел к нему возвращаться. Он собирался продержаться столько, сколько нужно, не сдаваясь спасительной тьме.

***

В палате было холодно, негромко пикала система жизнеобеспечения.

— Кто я? — спросил он хрипло.

— Сын Эгмонта Окделла, — отозвался знакомый голос. Алва сидел у него в ногах, привалившись к спинке кровати. Правый глаз его был заклеен, лицо двигалось неравномерно, словно не все мышцы работали так, как надо.

— Я не он, — непонятно сказал Ричард. — А Савиньяки? Мы учились вместе с Арно, и я хотел помочь…

— Ты помог, — согласился Алва. — «Погоня» цела, и все трое обалдуев тоже. Хотя их еще ждет серьезный разговор.

Он засмеялся и спросил:

— И как же вас все-таки зовут, храбрый юноша?

Ричард отвел глаза. Воспоминания о смехе и тепле, которого никогда не бывало дома, причиняли боль, сильнее иглы в вене в затекшей правой руке.

— Я могу быть… Эгмонтом…. наверное, — сказал он.

Алва протянул руку и растрепал ему волосы:

— Как бы мне ни был нужен твой отец, но ты — это только ты сам.

— Всего лишь, — прошептал Дик, откидываясь на подушки. От перенапряжения из носа вновь пошла кровь.

— Этого более чем достаточно, юноша, — сказал Алва, кривя рот в странной, будто против воли появившейся улыбке. — И подвиньтесь. Говорят, напарники видят на одной подушке одни сны.

Ричард вздрогнул и напрягся, но Алва легко нашел его ладонь под одеялом и сжал.

— Я сказал — именно сны, — заявил он и закрыл глаза.

Ричард покосился на него, повозился под одеялом, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом осторожно закрыл глаза. Через минуту он их открыл, покосился на спокойно лежащего рядом Алву, глубоко вздохнул и заснул, как ребенок, только успев смежить веки. Алва едва заметно улыбнулся.


End file.
